


耀耀的屁股最棒了

by YysaGongze



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 22:21:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19036759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YysaGongze/pseuds/YysaGongze
Summary: 代驾，原文LOFTER by：小扇子原贴链接：http://baituxianer.lofter.com/post/1f6f77e2_1c5d65534旧设的车――（爱哭鬼与冷漠耀）





	耀耀的屁股最棒了

“耀耀。”  
伊万一手撑着软被子，一只脚压着床脚。他的脸上微微蹙成一块，楚楚可怜的眼睛里散着委屈的情绪。  
再近看看，王耀的脸色微红的，但琥珀色的瞳孔却是矜持又冷清的。他被伊万压在身下，还露出他的屁股。王耀把自己最薄弱的地方朝着伊万展开，只可惜伊万的大家伙只是浅浅的在他的后穴口、蹭着。  
“耀耀的这里真的太紧了，万尼亚实在是进不去。”伊万的眸子里已经蓄满了泪水，紫色的雾气在蒙蒙的白光里流转似的。他声音嘶哑着，哽咽着“而且耀耀还这么紧紧地夹着小万尼亚，真的很疼――”，并且无助地看着面前已经被伊万脱了衣服到胸口的王耀。  
“不行就算了，把你那廉价的眼泪给我收回去！”  
王耀蹙着一双姣好的眉，轻轻踢了一脚在上头的伊万，细细的呼吸声又撩人又急促。  
“可是真的很疼嘛。”而伊万的泪水反而是积蓄着更多了，甚至已经一点点掉了下来。他哭着，紧紧着把自己毛茸茸的脑袋放在王耀柔滑的、白皙的肌肤上，轻轻嗅着属于王耀的味道。  
“又不是你在下面！”  
王耀冷冷地瞪了一眼这哭哭啼啼的伊万。然后瞥了一眼其他地方之后，干脆利落，推开了抱着他的伊万，直接从床上起来。并且，在伊万的疑惑的目光下，很快的，把他压在了自己的身体下。  
王耀的小身板很明显不如伊万的强壮，王耀能感受得到属于伊万的腹肌输出的温度。  
“耀耀？”伊万的眼睛里的水花还没散去，他试探着问着，歪着脑袋。泪水一点点的掉了下来。  
“能疼到哪里去！爱哭鬼，你看着――”  
王耀在伊万的面前，红着一张脸，大胆地抓起了伊万胯下的大家伙，轻轻地，放在了自己的大腿下的洞口。  
湿润的洞里蹭着那大家伙的顶端，王耀突然间就有些怕了。  
那大家伙变大了，甚至还有些发紫。王耀慌了，怎么会，怎么会呢，根本就放不进去……王耀心脏砰砰直跳，他也能感受得到，来自伊万布拉金斯基认真瞧着他的目光。  
箭在弦上，不得不发。  
王耀憋红了脸，自尊心突然间爆棚，他才不愿意被这只熊看不起。  
于是，王耀咬咬牙，干脆一只手抓着那家伙，抚摸着他的轮廓，然后一只手紧紧抓着伊万的大腿，甚至还使劲按着。最后，狠一股劲，王耀紧张得闭上了眼睛，干脆利落地直接坐了下去。  
结果可想而知！王耀疼得快哭出来。  
“诶，耀耀，真的诶！好像真的不是很疼？”而吃了甜头的伊万，突然间眯了眯眼睛，单纯着的笑容在面部表情十分微妙的王耀的眼里，像极了某个曾经不可一世还狂妄自大的……  
“不！万尼亚，你、你别动！”  
果然。王耀就知道事情不对，只可惜他也来不及后悔！伊万他干脆抓着一把王耀的屁股，揉了一把又软又白的屁股，托起来后，又很快地按了下去。王耀喊了出来，带着细细碎碎的呻吟声。  
“耀耀，好舒服啊！好棒啊，耀耀！”  
伊万兴奋了起来，干脆抓住王耀的腰，二话不说压了上来，直接横冲直撞，像个孩子似的，发现了新世界似的。  
王耀哭了出来，当然了，或许哭出来的是生理盐水。但总而言之，他哭了，还是被操哭的，被这只刚才还哭卿卿的臭狗熊操的，话都说不出来！  
“混蛋！停下来！给我停下来！”王耀骂着，骂着面前疯狂的家伙。甚至挣扎着用他一只悬挂在外头的脚，打算把这个得意忘形的伊万给狠狠地踢下床。  
只可惜没有用。就在伊万再次深入那一刹，王耀就全然没了踢人力气，只好是半怨恨着半是呵气着喘息着。  
“可是――”伊万的眼角软了一会，但很快，却被其他所替代。他拼命地亲吻着王耀的脖颈，舔着他的肌肤，一边疯狂着做着活塞运动，说着动人的、疯狂的情话：“耀耀，真的好舒服、好棒，噢！天啊耀耀，爽爆了！我肯定，普希金都没这样疯狂，耀耀、耀！”  
伊万一遍又一遍呼喊着王耀的名，他的温润的紫眸子里变了模样，里面好似藏着谁的身影，藏着谁的桀骜不驯、谁的深情款款。  
可王耀却真受够了伊万的横冲直撞。  
“滚、滚蛋啊……嗯、嗯啊……你、你给我下……啊！嗯啊……啊！”王耀哭得说不出一句连续的话。他的下体好像不属于了他。呻吟声反而是细细碎碎的，穿得满房都是。  
被子已经一不小心被他踢得半散在床上与床下，王耀的嘴巴合不上来，只是一遍遍喘着。  
而好似根本没看到的伊万，他干脆一把抱起王耀，一边狠狠地冲击着那柔软的地方，一边走向阳台，把王耀放在洒落着零星光点的阳台上，在凤竹的半遮半掩下，脱去了王耀的裤子，掀起了王耀的衣服，扯去了王耀的领带，一边使劲着在王耀的后面来回抽动他的大家伙。  
“你在干什么！你疯了吗！”  
毫无力气的王耀任伊万放在了阳台。他惊恐着、甚至是压低了声音骂着：“这、是大使馆啊！”  
“万尼亚知道啊，可是不是很刺激吗？”伊万无辜着笑着，亲吻着王耀的唇。王耀狠狠别过头，却被伊万硬抓着下颚，面向了伊万。  
伊万侵略一般亲吻着、撕咬着王耀的嘴。一边打开了窗户，让清凉的风一缕缕透过。  
“臭狗熊你够了！等一下、啊……等一下他们会看到的……这、嗯啊……伊万……求求你……好了够了……嗯啊、啊……”  
“可是，万尼亚就是想炫耀一下耀耀的屁股被万尼亚的棒棒用了嘛~”伊万眼睛里又含了泪水，他哭着，一边拼命干着王耀，哭得越来越大声：“耀耀怎么了嘛……是不是、根本就不爱万尼亚啊！好伤心……”  
伊万的话刚刚说完，突然间，一个急促的脚步声也突然间响起。然后，是断断续续的一些英文对话。似乎在讨论着贸易的问题，零零碎碎的，像绕耳的轻棉一样。  
王耀害怕、吓得赶紧缩紧他的屁股那不停流着液体的穴，甚至惊得射了出来，爽得伊万甚至停止了哭泣。即便后面证明，只是个路过的人。那个人也并没有朝着这边看过来，可是王耀也还是吓得白了脸。  
“耀耀的屁股简直是上帝给的最好的东西了。这里简直淫荡极了！”伊万享受着，继续不停地插入那个温暖的巢穴。  
噢、上帝啊。简直是天堂。  
“你、你这个戏精！”王耀吓得很，他红着脸，夹杂着急促的呼吸声说着：“好了，够了，够了万尼亚……你、你别……我们回去……”  
“不要！”听着王耀抗拒的话，伊万哭得稀里哗啦，一边更加密集着干着那个不断出水的穴、那粉红的洞穴、那属于耀耀最棒的东西。  
“耀耀是不是不爱万尼亚了！”伊万说着，哭着，一边抓着王耀的胸口那樱粒，加重力气揉着，并且撕扯着。  
他的屁股撞击着王耀并不强壮的骨骼。  
王耀被干得说不出什么话，他想摇头，却压根没有力气。可是伊万的哭声却越来越大了，甚至比他不经意发出的呻吟声还要大。王耀急了、他没有说话，一双琥珀的眼睛里也藏着些许的泪水。  
“耀耀打算和别的人干这种事吗！”伊万难受着哽咽着，抽泣着。直到瞧见了王耀抿着嘴巴，倔强着瞧着他，一双秋水剪裁的眼睛里满是泪水的时候，才哑然，放慢了动作。  
而在这时候，王耀才能留点力气，生气着、用褪踢开了发情的伊万。  
王耀红着脸站起来了，他屁股流出着白白的液体，从屁股的缝隙里流出、一点一点地到大腿的内侧、再到他的膝盖……地板上是粘腻的液体，点点滴滴。  
“耀耀。”伊万咽了一口水，忍着不哭。一脸无辜、茫然着看着还有点被干得神志不清的王耀。他呢喃的声音，甚至还带着哭腔。  
王耀气呼呼着，走到了伊万面前，直接把他推到地板上。严厉地骂着：“不许哭！”一边把屁股放在伊万的面前，红着脸，试探着碰着同样是黏糊糊的小万尼亚，见它还挺立着，犹豫了一会儿，还是果断的坐了上去。  
“是！”伊万嘴巴上说着不哭，但实际上却哭泣得。但动作却没有停的意思，他一边使劲揉着王耀的屁股，一边顶着，享受着紧致的包裹。  
于是，就这样。  
伊万哭哭啼啼地，把王耀干到了高潮，甚至射了进去。  
事后……  
――  
“哥哥是攻吧！”小梅兴奋着抓着王耀：“我都听见了、那个不辣金丝鸡哭得那么大声！”  
王耀听着消息瞪大了眼睛，但不知道什么原因，只是脸红着别过头。冷酷着保持沉默，一边看着今天的报纸，没有说话。  
“哥哥超帅！我就说吧！哼！哥哥一定是攻！”  
王耀仍然保持沉默，依旧是优雅着，顺便喝起了茶。其实，他不是不想说话。  
或者说，  
他又能说什么呢？

―end―


End file.
